


Back to Each Other

by raiinbowbear



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Addy Hanlon - Freeform, Beth cassidy - Freeform, Cheerleaders, Dare Me, F/F, Smut, TV Show, after the game, back to each other, what i wish would'va happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiinbowbear/pseuds/raiinbowbear
Summary: After leaving Coach's house, Addy finds herself walking to the Cassidy's household looking for comfort.And oh, how she finds it....
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Kudos: 80





	Back to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So....this is my first time writing and posting something that includes smut and well, it's also one of my first works and also English is not my first language, so I'm sorry in advance if you find any mistakes, I tried my best!  
> Any feedback is welcome and If you find something I can improve, please let me know.  
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Beth knew. Addy knew. They both were well aware they’d always find a way back to each other; they were best friends, after all. And that pissed off Addy greatly because that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to break free, she wanted to let go, she wanted to be wrong about the fact that Beth was right; Coach turned her back to her and her little perfect idealized world had started to fall apart and in that moment, all she wished for was disappear, because she knew that if she told Beth, she would smile and say “I told you so” but still, she found herself walking the way to her best friend’s house.  
The Cassidy’s doorbell rang and in a moment Beth, clothed in sport shorts, a crop top and barefoot, but still with her makeup from the game was standing in front of a conflicted Addy, who was still dressed with her cheerleading uniform and had her head down but still could feel questioning and expecting blue eyes all over her. There was a minute of silence before Addy’s eyes went to the floor and then spoke again with a defeated voice.  
“You were right” and her eyes finally met with Beth’s.  
“I know” was the only thing she said before letting Addy in and taking her to her well-known lounge downstairs where they both sat in silence until Addy again, spoke with a defeated voice.  
“You’re not gonna brag for being right?”  
“There’s no need. At least for today. I’m pretty sure you tormented yourself with that on your way here” and all she got was silence, so she decided to keep talking. “Were you at her place?”   
“Yes” Addy took a deep breath “She didn’t let me in, she just turned her back to me and turned off the lights, and I was left there, in front of her house looking and feeling like an abandoned dog” her voice was already broken and tears were threatening to come out.  
Beth had her hand in Addy’s back, rubbing it slightly, letting her know she was there for her. But of course, Beth was stubborn and she couldn’t pause the feeling of wanting to know the truth, even though deep down she knew it, she just wanted to hear it from the girl beside her.  
“Why didn’t you listen to me in the first place?”   
“Because I was fucking tired of you and I didn’t want to!” she said in a loud, ripped voice but soon realizing Beth’s mom could’ve heard. “Shit” she said covering her face with her hands.  
“It’s okay, she’s not here, she won’t be for a while” and that was true, luckily her mom was out with some friends at some bar pretending they were teenagers living the best life and she’d probably end up sleeping in some stranger’s bed or in one of her friend’s house.  
“I know I can be complicated and a real asshole sometimes but I would never do anything or say anything to hurt you, never in my life I have never done that and I will probably never do it, Addy. You know that. In fact, all I do and all I’ve ever done is to protect you, but then you go and pull this fantasized love story with Colette” Beth’s tone was becoming a little harsh and as soon as she realized her best friend was crying she immediately shut up. So she hugged her. And they stayed like that for a moment that felt like an eternity.   
All Addy needed was comfort, she needed to feel good, to forget about this, she didn’t need a lecture, at least for that night. And if Addy learned something from Coach is to fight and get what you want and she knew very well what she wanted. Beth. Her skin, her hands, her eyes, her hair, her lips, everything from her, and well, certain memory of a rainy night in a carousel wasn’t really helping.  
So she went for it. She didn’t give a single fuck. She broke the hug, took Beth’s face in her hands and kissed her like the first time they kissed, static lips emanating nervousness met confused lips, but this time, it was a little bit longer.  
Beth broke the kiss by pushing Addy lightly to the back. “Addy, what-”  
“Please Beth, let me just have this” she said in a desperate and supplicant voice. For a moment, they looked at each other’s eyes deeply, telling each other all the things they couldn’t voice out. Yes, it wasn’t the right time for them to do that, it was going to solve nothing but hell, they wanted it so bad it made them feel like they needed to feel each other in every way possible. And at the end of the day, Beth kept falling and falling for the taller girl so she couldn’t resist it and Addy well, she was already on the floor when it came to Beth.   
So they kissed again, more desperate this time. Rushed lips led to the meeting of rushed tongues, it was a fight, and of course, Beth was determined to win. So she straddled Addy, took her head between her hands and kept fighting while she felt ambitious but trembling hands roaming all over her body and she swore it felt like heaven when she felt a tight grip in her hips.  
Addy’s lips were a little bit salty, but she wasn’t crying anymore and that was a good sign. Her heart, on the other hand, worried her a bit because of how fast it was beating, but she didn’t care if she died right there, at least she would’ve done it tasting the sweetest and sexiest lips in the whole world. It was like having a dessert in Paris admiring the Eiffel Tower, delicious.   
Soon, Addy felt those lips going down her neck. They wandered at their own pace, leaving small chaste kisses but stopping at certain points to suck her delicate skin and then kiss her. And at the same time, Beth started to slowly thrust her hips, almost as if she was making a lap dance.  
With hesitation, Addy started to slowly take off Beth’s crop top and directly went to fill her chest with kisses before Beth herself took off her own bra, and that was a surprise for Addy. Beth noticed, so she devilishly smiled and that was when lust took over.  
Beth quickly and confidently took off the top of Addy’s cheerleading uniform alongside with her sports bra, brought herself out of her best friend’s lap and laid her on the sofa so she could easily get in top of her. She started to give out kisses to the whole Addy’s upper body until she stopped at her breasts. Starting with the left one, she played and swirled her tongue around the erect nipple and then proceeded to nibble it while massaging the right breast, sending shivers down Addy’s spine and making her feel over the moon. She then gave the right breast the same attention.   
After she was finished, she traced her way down Addy’s stomach with kisses, slipping her tongue in some parts just to feel her abs twitch and flex to the touch, until she made it to her skirt’s waistband and stopped; she looked back at Addy, asking for permission, knowing that once she started down there, she wouldn’t stop. But Addy smiled, saying yes, granting her the permission to finally make her hers.  
Beth got up and stood in her knees between Addy’s legs to quickly remove her shoes and socks and then she carefully slid down the cheerleading skirt and then Addy’s underwear, it seemed like she was doing it in slow-motion, like she was trying to tease the girl beneath her and make her suffer but enjoying the sight of the slowly revealed new skin.  
Once the clothes were gone, Beth took a mental picture of Addy’s naked body. It was beautiful; her body was toned, dark skin glowing, heavy breath and expecting eyes. It wasn’t the first time Beth has seen Addy naked, but all those times weren’t like this, they were just innocent glimpses in the showers after practice. Beth must’ve dozen off because she felt Addy’s words hitting her.  
“Aren’t you going to do something? Or just stay like that like an idiot?” she had a sassy tone, but still you could feel the nervousness in it.  
And just like that, Beth smiled, another devilish smiled filled with lust that soon was erased when her mouth met Addy’s folds; she was slick with wetness and Beth gave her a wide lick with her tongue, feeling how Addy arched her back with just that, and she was just starting.   
Beth then started playing with Addy’s clitoral hood, using the tip of her tongue to lightly trace circles on it and that’s where little moans started to come out of Addy’s mouth, so Beth decided to play and vary with the speed and pressure, and when she felt it was enough, she continued to draw circles on the taller girl’s clit, feeling how her hair was being taken and pulled strongly and she heard some more moans. Beth took it as if she was doing things rights, but deep down, she didn’t know what the fuck she was doing, it was her first time with a girl and she was just doing the same exact things she’s seen in porn. And apparently everything was working out, so she started to suck and nibble the clit.  
Beth then parted Addy’s folds with her fingers, teasing her entrance, but before doing anything she looked up at Addy’s pleasured face and asked.  
“You ready, Hanlon?”  
Addy looked down, being pretty sure about her answer.  
“Just fuck me, Cassidy”  
So Beth went in, she slid her middle finger into and took Addy’s clit in her mouth, which made her arch her back again and let out a symphony of moans that once finished, led to Addy speaking again.  
“Just add the other one” referring to another finger, which made Beth smile mischievously and rapidly obeyed her orders.  
When Beth introduced her index finger, Addy let out a scream, letting the girl down there that she was doing a great job.  
Beth started circular motions and established a rhythm and a pace and Addy followed it with her hips, it felt exquisite.  
The blue-eyed girl felt her panties and shorts getting ruined from everything that was happening, but she didn’t care. Tonight was about Addy and giving comfort to her, she didn’t mind if she didn’t receive the same treat, she was happy enough doing what she was doing.   
Beth then started to feel contractions around her fingers and Addy’s breath was becoming heavy and unsteady, she was reaching orgasm. Addy then arched her back roughly and screamed out, while fluids were coming out of her. And Beth smiled again, Addy was now completely hers.   
She took her fingers out and licked them, tasting Addy and obviously she took the opportunity to make a comment.  
“You taste wonderful, Hanlon” and through the thin layer of sweat that was covering Addy, Beth could see a blush.   
She then stood up and located herself more comfortably between Addy’s legs, facing her.  
“You liked that?”  
Addy gave her a big smile.  
“A lot, thank you”  
Beth gave her a big smile.  
“Anything for you, babe”  
Then they stayed like that, looking into each other’s eyes right deep into their hearts and souls. And they knew, they knew they would never have enough of each other, they knew they were each other’s downfall and salvation, they knew they would always find a way back to each other.


End file.
